Naruto :The Hentai History
by DarkMero
Summary: Bem , Como seria a Historia Hentai de Naruto ? Leia e Descubra 8D!  Fichas Abertas ! :3


**Bolacha** : Sabe por que eu não sou um Cookie ?

**Cookie** : Não ¬¬

**Bolacha** : Por que eu não tenho um buraco no meio XD!

**Cookie **: ***Atira Nele***

**Bolacha **: YEEEP AGORA EU SOU UMA BOLACHA XD!

**Cookie** : -.-'

**Craig **: Qual a Finalidade Disso ? -.-

**DarkMero **: Nunca deixe Bolacha e Cookie juntos 8D!

**Craig** : ¬¬"

**DarkMero** : Bem , Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpa para Todo Mundo Por ter excluído a Fic _que eu esqueci o nome_ ._. , Mas Foi sem querer e o FF Apagou o Arquivo da Fic ou seja ela está **LOST** ! Mas para recompensar a perda Dela eu voltei com outra Fic , e que é com fichas para recompensar a outra =)!

* * *

**Naruto Pov's**

_"Droga de aula , Droga de vida! , por que Tudo sempre é uma Droga , não pode melhorar nunca ? , Primeiro, você deve está pensando por que você reclama tanto da sua vida ? , Bem vou começar de Hoje de Manhã ao vim para o Colegio , Eu vi meu melhor amigo falando com o SAI! , Dá para acreditar o Sasuke falando com o SAI ? , por que Diabos ele estáva falando com o Estranho do Sai ! , e para piorar agora a tarde estou indo para a Blibioteca para fazer a Merda do Trabalho do Iruka-sensei , Na Real Odeio Escola , preferia ser Criança para sempre ficar pixando as estatuas do Hokage , mas pelo menos agora tenho permissão de fazer coisas que antes eu não podia , agora posso proteger a Sakura-chan , por causa que o Jirachi - sempai me deu algumas aulas e estou completamente determinado que posso fazer qualquer coisa !"_

**Fim Da Pov's**

- Ah! Olha ele ali o vagabundo chegou! . Ino gritou da mesa da biblioteca onde estava sentada com um pequeno grupo , que realizavam um trabalho

- Khe! Eu não disse que vinha! . Naruto sorriu para a garota e deixou sua bolsa numa cadeira vazia do lado esquerdo da mesa que do seu lado Sasuke estava sentado

- Bem veio mas Chegou Atrasado! . Kiba reclamou com o garoto que olhou friamente para ele fazendo o garoto o encarar fazendo Ino perde a paciência

- PAREM SEUS ESTRANHOS! . Ino soltou um berro fazendo os dois garotos pararem e olharem para ela assustados e cairem da cadeira pela potência do grito que ela deu a biblioteca TODA devia ter escutado

- O que foi isso . Naruto e Kiba se esconderam de baixo da mesa e Naruto perguntou para Kiba que estava tão assutado que parecia te visto um fantasma

- TPM , meu amigo , TPM . Kiba falou enquanto Akamaru tentava Puxar ele para fora , mas o mesmo estava segurando um pau que tinha debaixo da mesa a prendendo no Chão

-PAREM COM ESSA GAYZICE E SAIAM DAI! . Ino gritou mais furiosa ainda e bateu na mesa fazendo um barulho estrondoso que fez Naruto e Kiba sairem debaixo da mesa

- Ha-a-i Ino - San! . Os dois se sentaram Tremendo nos seus lugares e arrastaram as Cadeiras para longe de Ino fazendo os outros entrar na gargalhada

- Okay Muito Bom . Ela ajeitou os papeis na mesa e Deu um para Naruto sentou-se na sua cadeira abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever algo

-Hey Naruto . Kiba sussurrou para o garoto chamando atenção do mesmo fazendo ele olhar para kiba com um olhar baixo para Ino não notar o que estava acontecendo

- O que é ? . Ele olhou para Kiba e sussurou de volta para o garoto fazendo ele fazer um sinal de chega mais perto e naruto obedeceu

- Ei , os Meninos vão fujir , eles vão para a sessão Hentai vamos com agente ? . Kiba sussurrou para o garoto que olhou para ele olhou para os garotos e fez um certo com a mão

- Quando ? . Naruto perguntou para Kiba que olhou para ele e chegou mais perto do ouvido dele

- Daqui a pouco . Kiba falou e voltou ao seu lugar para Ino não perceber o Plano que os Meninos estavam tramando , Neji pegou o celular da Prima Hinata que Estava distraida e ligou para Ino

- Trrriiiim Trrriiiim! . O Celular de Ino tocou fazendo ela se virar para pegar ele na bolsa , ela fez um sinal de espera para os Meninos pegou o celular e se afastou da mesa para responder

- Vamo Vamo! . Chouji falou animado fazendo os garotos se animarem e sairem da mesa em silencio para Ino não perceber que eles Tinham Saido andaram mais um pouco e chegaram até uma porta laranja entraram nela e viram uma Revista roxa aberta no chão ,

- Olha o que temos aqui ... . Neji pegou a revista do chão e começou a ler a mesma em voz alta e todos os meninos escutavam atentamentes

- "Então 11 pessoas cairam dentro do portal todas vestidas de manto preto com nuvens vermelhas " mas que Diabos ? . Neji falou e ficou pensativo por um tempo

- 11 Pessoas com um manto preto com nuvens vermelhas ? so pode ser a Akatsuki! . Lee falou pensativo e neji pegou a revista de novo e começou a olhar para ela

- Sim olha essas Meninas parecem os Akatsukis! . Neji apontou fazendo os Meninos chegarem mais perto para ver o a foto

- Sim so que mais sexy's ! . Kiba pegou a revista e ficou babando pelas as garotas que estavam na revista

- Ei leiam isso "Igual as pessoas que Estão Leeen" . Neji não consegui acabar de falar que todos os meninos haviam sido sugados pela revista para dentro da historia então a revista com o Nome"One Hentai History" se fechou deixando eles presos ali .

* * *

**Craig** : MelDeus depois não é mente poluida -.-"

**DarkMero** : Gomen Gomen e-e" eu pretendo botar a Akatsuki e o povo de Naruto com se fossem Amigos mais eu não tenho certeza , mas vai ter eles vão se Homens e vão conhecer o mundo ao contrario deles vão conhecer garotas que são com eles no mundo real e meninos para representar as meninas ai nesse mundo vai ter uma viagem totaal 8D!

**Craig** : AsDorgas Aii 8D!

**DarkMero** : eu pretendo botar zumbis na historia Mas quem sabe né

**Craig** : Zumbis *-*

**DarkMero** : Craig Lindoon Modelo das fichas Cadêê?

**Craig **: *mostra*

_**-Modelo da Ficha**_-

**Nome** :

**Idade** :_*entre 14 e 18*_

**Personalidade **_*criatividade gente! *_ :

**Roupas** :_*criatividade gente! * _

**Aparencia** :

**Mascote ?**:

**Descreva o Mascote** :

**Sexy no jutsu de quem ?** :

**Arma** :

**Gosta de Alguem** :

**Posso mudar algo se precisar **? :

x

**DarkMero** : Para finalizar A Musiquinha da Reviwe

***Musica começa***

**DarkMero **: Quem Quer reviwwes Quem Quer Reviwwes ? Euu ja Seii ! Eu Quero Reviiwes Queroo Reviwes ! My Little Poney My Little Poney Lalalala 8D!

**Craig **: Me Tira desse Hospicio -.-!

* * *

_**Kissus&Hugges DarkMero Chan**_


End file.
